


Tea for Two

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have had sex exactly once, and Kurt seemed slightly disappointed at one point. Blaine insists they talk about it. Adorable blushing ensues.<br/>Thank you to Misqueue and Neyronrose for betaing!<br/><a href="http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/64744718688/tea-for-two">View on Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea for Two

“Wait, wait, wait.” Blaine pulled his lips away from Kurt’s and ducked his head, breathing against Kurt’s neck.

“Unh?” Kurt opened his eyes sluggishly and rocked his hips once more against Blaine’s body. It had just been getting good.

“Before we get too carried away, I was thinking we should check in. Just to make sure we both like what we’re doing.” Blaine scooted back enough that he could look into Kurt’s eyes, though their legs were still tangled together on the bed. “This will only be our second time, and I just want it to be as good as it can be.”

Kurt breathed hard and tried to focus. “Okay.”

“Okay. So.” Blaine cleared his throat. “Was there anything about the sex, the first time, that you didn’t like? Anything you found… disappointing?”

Kurt scrunched his eyebrows and raised one shoulder. He looked legitimately confused.

“I’ll give you an example.” Blaine took a breath and his eyes zeroed in on Kurt’s lips. “I _love_ the way it feels when you kiss the side of my neck. And when you suck it. From my ear all the way down to my shoulder. It feels amazing.” His gaze flicked back to Kurt’s eyes. “But, maybe not the _front_ of my neck, so much? Around my windpipe or my collarbones? It feels weird.”

Kurt nodded. “Okay. I’ll just stick to the side of your neck. I can do that.”

“Okay.” Blaine laughed and sucked his lips into his mouth. “So. Was there anything at all that you would have wanted to be… different, in some way?”

Kurt bit his lip. “Well…”

“Don’t worry, you won’t offend me or anything.”

Kurt’s fingers squeezed the fabric of Blaine’s shirt. “Okay. Well. I didn’t really like the taste of your - uh…” His tongue darted out, and he looked down toward Blaine’s crotch.

“Oh! Well that’s okay. You don’t have to swallow my come if it makes you uncomfortable at all.”

“No, I mean, it doesn’t make me uncomfortable, it’s just the taste -”

“No, I know. The reason doesn’t matter. Next time I’ll just warn you before I come and you can pull off, and I’ll come… on your chest or something. Then you won’t have to taste it.”

Kurt grinned widely and exhaled. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Blaine darted forward to kiss Kurt’s lips. “So. Was there anything you had wanted that didn’t end up happening? Or that didn’t turn out the way you were expecting?”

Kurt swallowed hard. “Ummm…” His eyes unfocused and he blushed brightly.

“It’s all right. You can tell me.”

Kurt frowned. “You go first.”

Blaine nodded and took a deep breath. “Okay. I was really hoping you would… Um.” He laughed again. “I really want you to touch my butt.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows.

“I mean like, really squeeze it.”

“I can do that.” Kurt grinned wickedly, lunged forward and groped Blaine hard through his pants.

Blaine gasped. “Oh, _Kurt_ -” He jerked his hips, forward and back, and buried his face in the pillow. “Oh, _oh_. Wait. Wait.” He waited for Kurt to let go, and sighed slowly until he had regained his breath. “I just need to ask.” He closed his eyes. “I’m just going to come out and say it. Were you disappointed with my penis?”

“What?”

“I just - You had been so eager, and when you saw my penis, you seemed to - deflate, a little…”

“Oh, no, no,” Kurt touched Blaine’s cheek and stroked it soothingly. “I didn’t have any problem with your - It’s great, I was really happy to be able to touch it -”

“So why…?”

“It’s just, you pulled it through the front of your briefs, like, you didn’t undress all the way, and I just -”

Blaine tilted his head.

“I really wanted to see your balls!” Kurt immediately clapped both his hands over his mouth.

“Oh!”

“I didn’t mean to say that.”

“No, it’s okay!”

Kurt hid his face against Blaine’s chest. “I just was so frustrated that we were finally having sex and I still didn’t get to see them.”

Blaine stroked Kurt’s back. “That’s something you want?”

“I think about it all the time.”

“Wow.”

Kurt groaned and rubbed his face.

“I was so worried you were disappointed with my penis. I’m so relieved.” Blaine huffed out a laugh. “So all I have to do to make the next time better for you is show you my balls?”

“Oh god, this is really weird isn’t it?” Kurt frowned deeply and turned even redder than before.

“You know? I don’t think it is.” Blaine idly petted one hand down Kurt’s back as he considered. “I actually think there are lots of people who are into balls. In fact… have you ever heard of teabagging?”

“…No…?”

Blaine’s whole face lit up. “Oh, Kurt. Trust me.” He leaned in close and kissed Kurt’s lips with a playful _muah_ sound. “I think you’re going to like it.”


End file.
